The Promise
by C E'Shaughnessy
Summary: Pippin learns that his da really means it when he makes a promise! Warning: This story contains a spanking with a switch. If that offends you please do not read!
1. Chapter 1

**The Promise**

**Chapter One**

"No, Eglantine! You'll not talk me out of it this time. My mind's made up and I most certainly willna be changing it!"

"Now, Pad. You've got yourself all worked up into a snit and that's for sure! No doubt old Shirriff Smallburrow rather enjoyed catching Peregrin in his wee bout of mischief last night and couldna hardly be waitin' to get over here and spill the beans! He's a fine one to be talkin' 'bout hobbits that like the pubs. Why, he spends the better part of his time there, now doesn't he? Just a lyin' in wait for the likes of a lad like ours to find something to get into and then come a runnin' to squeal on him to his folks!"

Eglantine huffed, and without taking so much as a breath of air, started in again. "I've got no use for the likes of that one, Paladin! And how dare he suggest we don't know how to keep track of our young ones and just let them run amuck—RUN AMUCK—and do as they please! Why, I've half a mind to go after him and wallop him hisself! How DARE he, I say, how DARE--"

Paladin took a deep breath and grasped his wife's quivering shoulders gently as he steered her into the nearest chair and squatted down beside her. Eglantine quieted and regarded her husband expectantly, tilting her head to one side as she watched him. Paladin placed his finger across her lips.

"Sshh now, my love. You had best settle down. While you're standing there talkin' about me working myself into a rage, take a look at yourself my dear. Why, you're all red in the face, you are!" He laughed. "Why, right now I'd be swearing you come by the Took blood somewhere else besides just being my wife. Aye, you're sure looking and acting like a natural born one, you are!"

Eglantine began to smile and then to chuckle. Finally she sighed. "Aye, Pad. You're right. Why, I don't know what came over me!"

"Sure you do. You look like that anytime someone's threatening one of your little ones, Tina. It's the motherin' instinct, I guess. Makes you lose all sensibility, where our boy's concerned at least."

"What? Now Pad, you can't be accusing me of losing my sensibilities! That Shirriff had no right to come in here suggesting Pippin is out of control. What does he know about it, anyway? And tellin' us we need to be tanning his wee backside more often. And even recommending you use a switch on him! How _dare_ he? Why, I think--"

Paladin placed his finger on her lips again. "It's all right my dear. You and I know we tend to our children well and there's nothing he or anyone else can say about it that means anything of importance to us. Isn't that right?" His wife nodded.

Paladin stood and stretched out the kink in his back. "All right then. When Peregrin gets home tonight we'll have some talking to do and there's no doubt about it." Paladin began to pace about the room. He sighed heavily. "The fact remains that he's disobeyed us _yet again_! And got several things to be answering for this time. As far as I'm concerned, old Smallburrow was right about the one thing." Paladin stopped pacing and looked at his wife, his jaw set firmly. "And you know what that is."

"Aye, I know all right, and I don't care for it! Especially since the Shirriff is the one who's suggestin' it!"

"He needs a good hard lesson this time and he's gonna be getting one!"

"But Pad, you know you canna be dealing with this in the state of mind you're in! You need to cool off dear. You know I'm right, now. Go on with you and take a long walk or something. Then we can talk some sense." Eglantine shooed her husband on his way.

Paladin let out a disgruntled "Hmph!" and shook his head in annoyance as he stalked out the door. _Best to let her have some time for it to sink in,_ he thought. _I'll not be backing down this time and that's all there is to it!_ Heading for the barn he continued to mutter under his breath. Opening the big door he strode in and slammed it hard, causing the nearby window to rattle. He paused to collect his thoughts. Taking several deep breaths Paladin placed his hand on one of the stalls and tried forcing himself to calm down. Ripples of anger coursed through his body and he gave up, choosing to pace around the barn instead, alternately kicking hay bales and slamming his fists down on the tool bench. _Confound that boy and his mischief! I'll be teaching him to mind me if it's the last thing I ever do!_

Several of the hired hands looked up casually, watching Paladin circle the stalls and mutter to himself. They resumed their work unfazed by their boss's outburst. One or two even snickered quietly. No doubt the Took's youngest was up to his pointed ears in trouble once again.

Lying to me! He lied to me! Sneaking out, and in the middle of the blessed night no less! With no thought whatsoever for his own safety, and no concern for his mother or me if we were to wake up and find him gone. Going where he's not allowed without an adult in the daylight hours! And then looking me in the eye the next morning knowing what he's done. And no doubt trailing after his cousin who's bound to be up to the same mischief and encouraging him on! Well, I'm just going to have me a nice chat with Saradoc too then! We'll see what young Meriadoc thinks about that when he finds himself face down over his da's knee getting the strapping of his life! Well, if they thought they got a good lesson the last time they'd best think again.

Paladin plunked down on a bale of hay and crossed his arms. His expression twisted into an even fiercer scowl as he recalled the night not long ago when Pippin and Merry along with their older cousin Frodo, and Samwise Gamgee had sneaked out at night and caused a huge stir in all their families when they had awakened and thought the lads had gone missing from their beds. It hadn't taken long to put the puzzle together though. And there had been some very sore backsides as a result of that escapade.

He just has to push matters to the limit. Why, I never saw the like of it before in my whole life! I promised him – promised! Well, threatened was more like it he had to admit. Paladin sighed again. It was becoming a habit. He barely escaped a switching the last time but thanks to his mum's pleading I backed down. He shook his head. Oh, she hates the switch, that one! He smiled slightly. And no small wonder she did. It had struck terror in both their hearts as youngsters. And just as their parents had, he and Eglantine only resorted to its use for the most serious infractions. And this one certainly qualifies, he thought grimly. He's had his chance – no, several chances actually. A good deal more than I ever got as a lad! He loved his children dearly, there was no doubt about that. But he would not allow any of them to casually flaunt their disobedience in his face and get away with it.

Peregrin thinks he's just having a good time. I know for a fact the boy has a good heart and he's not deliberately trying to infuriate me. He's not daft after all, and he does worry from time to time about the well being of his backside! He's proven that to me before. He chuckled recalling some of the extreme measures his son had gone to in the past to avoid a licking. Ah, but he is on occasion extremely foolish in how far he's willing to test my patience with him. Not to mention how far he dares to push just to see how much he can get away with. Well, if he's needing to be shown once more just where the boundaries are he's about to find out, loud and clear.

Finally Paladin was satisfied with his level of control and exited the hay barn. He headed back to their home much more slowly than he had left and entered, taking a seat next to the fireplace and pulling out his pipe. Perhaps a smoke would help settle his nerves.

Eglantine looked up from her dinner preparations as her husband headed to his chair. Wiping her hands on her apron she nodded to Pearl to leave them alone for a time. She gladly headed off in the opposite direction, glancing at her parents as she left the room.

Paladin studied the fire intently for a time, all the while aware that his wife watched him. Sighing, he looked up and met her eyes.

"Don't say it."

"Say what, Pad? Why, I haven't uttered a blessed word since you came in."

Paladin fidgeted then sat back wearily in his chair. "I'm calm now."

"Yes, I can see that."

"And you're having my word that I'll be calm when he comes through that door."

"Good, dear."

"He's trying my patience again Tina."

"I know dear." She sighed and twisted the tea towel she still held before dropping it into her lap. "He's trying mine too I'm afraid."

"He thinks we don't know what he was up to. Tarnation! I'll _not_ be lied to!"

"Pad, you're getting yerself all worked up again. You canna deal with our son in that state. Now, he'll be home soon and you need to be settlin' down. Then we can have a talk with him."

Paladin looked at his wife, eyes flashing. "Aye, we'll _talk_ all right. And most of what I've got to say is gonna be said with a willow tree switch! A big one!"

Eglantine sighed again and laid her head against the back of the chair, closing her eyes and rocking gently. "I hate it when you use a switch on any of the children, Pad. It does sting so."

"Aye, it does! And that's the whole point. It'll make a lasting impression on the boy, even more so than my belt." Paladin studied his wife's face. "You know I have to do this Tina. I promised it to him last time he misbehaved. I made it very clear that the next time he acted up I'd be whipping his backside with a switch! And here it's only been what…surely no more than a month or so, and he's at it again. And in a big way no less and with him barely done being on restriction for the last time. Why, he didna pay any mind at all to what I told him! I willna have it Tina, not from any of our children and well you know it. And now I canna be going back on my word or it'll mean nothing to him."

Eglantine nodded reluctantly.

Paladin reached over and patted her hand

"Now dearest, you know it never did either of us any harm."

His wife snorted at his words. "Speak for yerself, Pad. "T'was always an experience to be remembered, and that's for sure!"

"Aye, a real eye-opener it was and no mistake! Something to be avoiding, if you're smart that is. I'm beginning to have some serious doubts where young Peregrin is concerned though. That boy seems to like pushing things just as far as he dares, and then some! I don't think they come any more stubborn." Paladin smiled at his wife, a twinkle appearing in his eye. "You're soft hearted, I know! For the most part anyway."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Eglantine eyed her husband.

"Well now I have heard you promise to tan his hide within an inch of his very life, and threaten to cut a switch yourself." Paladin grinned. "And you were looking like someone I wouldna want to be tangling with at the time!"

"Oh, well, when I have my ire up everyone better watch out," she said, returning the smile. "Oh, I know you're right. And of course I'll be standing behind your decision Pad. You know that, my love. I don't have to be liking it though."

"I didna ask you to like it Tina. But we need to show Peregrin we're in agreement on his punishment. There's naught else for it."

"Aye." Eglantine frowned at her lap and then looked at her husband. "What are you going to do then? Will you be going down to the willow and cut it now for when he gets home?"

"No. I'm thinking he needs to be cutting it himself."

Eglantine frowned again.

"Now, don't be givin' me that look, Tina. It's part of the punishment and you know it."

"Hmph. You going to wait until after supper then?"

"No, I want to get this done and over with as soon as he gets home. I'll--"

They looked up just as the door swung open and the subject of their discussion darted in wearing a huge grin.

"What's for supper? I'm flat out starvin'!" Pippin paused long enough to drop his fishing pole and pack inside the door before eagerly making his way to the kitchen where he began lifting the lids on the pots to see what was cooking.

Paladin exchanged a look with his wife and then raised his eyes to the ceiling as if seeking patience there. He drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. Eglantine patted his hand.

"Peregrin. _Come in here_."

Pippin started and dropped the lid of the pan he had been peering into with a loud clatter, immediately wary. He stared at the doorway to the next room not caring much for the gruff edge in his father's voice. His mother came rushing into the kitchen.

"Land's sake, Pippin! I thought you'd tipped the whole stove over." She shooed him away. "Go on now and talk to your da. I'll be back in a moment."

Pippin walked slowly back to the sitting room with feet of lead, his mind working rapidly. Had Mum or Da seen him slipping that sleeping herb into Great Auntie Pringle's tea a few evenings ago? He had only been trying to make her get sleepy and go to bed. She was so annoying. _No, I surely would have been called on that already. What then?_ The little prank he'd played on Pervinca the other day? No, that was hardly worth mentioning. Hmm. What about those frogs he'd dumped in the girls' room? No, Pearl and Pimpernel still weren't certain it was him. They could've gotten in on their own, after all. Pippin allowed himself a small chuckle, remembering the dismay on Pearl's face and her suspicious looks. _The little midnight trips to the pub with Merry?_ He sobered and slowed his steps even more. _But there was no way they'd know about that! I was very quiet slipping out. _Still…

Pippin appeared in the doorway and stopped. Paladin turned and frowned, then indicated the spot in front of him with an impatient gesture. He did not look happy. Pippin was fairly sure the outcome of this discussion wouldn't make him happy either. He had an uncanny sense about these things. _Probably from having has so much experience getting into trouble, _he mused. Pippin reluctantly walked the rest of the way over to his father and halted just barely out of arm's reach. Paladin couldn't help being amused. _Oh lad, you don't realize I was your age once and I know all the tricks_. _If I wanted to reach you and fling you across my lap I'd have your hide in a mere second, regardless of where you stood. _Paladin was tempted to laugh aloud for the briefest of moments. Pippin swallowed, mouth already going dry, and waited expectantly. Paladin cleared his throat and looked at his son sternly.

"Peregrin, there's something we would like you to be explaining to us."

Egalntine reseated herself next to her husband and noted the rising flush in his face. Easy my love, she thought.

"Yes, Da?" Pippin tried to appear casual and now wore his best innocent expression, just in case. The look was wasted on his father.

"We'd be liking you to tell us why you sneaked out the window of your room and ended up at the Green Dragon at all hours last night, not to mention consuming ale without permission." He watched with a bit of satisfaction as the lad blanched at his words and looked up guiltily. "Oh, and do explain the smoking also." Paladin folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair to watch his youngest child squirm in the realization he'd been found out in his mischief once more.

"Ummm…" Pippin darted a look at his Mum. He failed to detect much sympathy radiating from her. _Ohhh, you are in sooo much trouble lad! How did they find out?_ Pippin frowned, thinking hard. It didn't help. He dared to try the humorous approach. "Sleepwalking?"

His father was not at all amused. The thundercloud that appeared on his face told Pippin his flip answer hadn't been well received. _Oops._ Pippin watched his father's face flush a shade he hadn't seen since he'd tried to prove he could fly from off the barn roof when he was just a tiny lad. He'd thought his da was going to pass out that time and he wasn't so sure about this time either. At the very least it was painfully obvious his father was not in the mood to tolerate Pippin's humorous remarks.

Paladin spoke calmly. "You do know you are not allowed there by yourself at your age, much less in the middle of the night when we're believing you to be safely in bed, nor are you allowed to drink ale without our express permission. And the last I recall you have yet to be given our permission to take up smoking any of the longbottom leaf!"

Pippin's expression continued to grow more alarmed as Paladin continued the scolding. His gaze fell away from the angry face. _Just how much does he know?_ He pulled his attention back to his da's words when Merry's name was mentioned.

"Am I correct in assuming that you were with your cousin?"

Pippin studied his feet. No use lying and making it any worse. It was obvious Da already knew a good deal more than he was letting on. Pippin sighed quietly in defeat.

"Aye Da. I was with Merry."

"Well, he's also due a good talking to and then some! And I'll be seeing he gets it!"

"Da…please don't blame Merry. Uncle Saradoc will be furious with him! It was all my idea to go there. Every time, honest!" Pippin stopped abruptly almost choking on his words in his hurry to stop talking. His mouth hung open as he stared at his father in horror. He heard his mother gasp. The words rang in his ears as his parents regarded him in stunned silence. _Uh, oh! Now you've cooked your goose! It's all over but the shoutin' lad._

"And just _how_ _many _times has this happened, boy?" Paladin's voice was dangerously quiet.

Pippin grimaced at the tone and swallowed hard. His mind raced. Should he tell the truth? It wasn't a good idea. _Not with the number of times I've done it._ _Enough to have become so foolishly complacent about not getting found out! _Pippin felt like kicking himself. _A lie then?_ Also no good. Pippin struggled with the answer long enough to irritate his father even further.

"Ahem! Say no more then. It's quite obvious to me what you're about! You don't know whether to tell the truth or a lie because _neither answer_ is a good one, isn't that right?"

Pippin continued to stare at his feet. He wiggled his toes in his nervousness and twitched when his father raised his voice a notch.

"Look at me Peregrin."

Pippin desperately wished Da would quit calling him by his full name. It only seemed to emphasize the severity of the trouble he was in. He forced his eyes to meet his father's. Their gazes locked briefly, Pippin's full of apprehension, his father's fairly smoldering with anger and determination.

"What did I tell you I would do, the very next round of mischief you were caught out for?" Paladin asked.

Pippin's heart skipped a beat as the word _switch_ flashed through his mind. "Uhh…" He hesitated.

"Well?"

There was going to be no getting around it. "You…you said you'd cut a switch next time," he croaked, nervously shifting from foot to foot.

"Aye! Glad to see you remembered _something_ for a change!" Paladin reached into his pocket and pulled out the small knife he kept handy and offered it to his son.

Pippin stared at it without moving and gulped audibly, then shot a pleading look at his mother. She shook her head and his heart sank all the way to his feet.

"I'm afraid you've earned this dear. Do as your father says." Eglantine's voice was firm.

"But! But I don't--"

"_No_ Peregrin! I'll not be listening to any arguments nor will I stand for any temper tantrums this time! You will march yourself down to the willow tree and cut me a switch. I want it this long," Paladin indicated a space of about two feet between his hands, "And as big around as this finger," he leaned forward and tapped Pippin's index finger. Pippin lowered his eyes in shame and immediately felt his chin lifted. The action was not harsh but Paladin's expression was firm. "If you do _not _get a proper one I will send you back until you do. And that won't sit well with me because I'll know you're only trying to delay your punishment. So if you don't want to be earning extra licks young hobbit, you'll do it right the first time." He released his son's chin and reached for his hand. Placing the little pocketknife in it he closed the reluctant fingers around it. "Understood?"

Pippin nodded mutely turning away, the tears already spilling onto his cheeks. It looked like there was going to be no escaping it this time. He shivered, recalling the last time he'd got a switching for his foolishness. His parents always reserved it for the very worst behavior but still Pippin had not felt one on his backside in quite a long time. He was dreading every step as he made his way out the door and headed down to the brook.

Coming up over the small hill he headed downward and halted dead in his tracks. _Oh no!_ There were several of the farm hands as well as two of his sisters hanging about. Pippin groaned aloud. _Oh, how humiliating. I canna let them see! What will I do?_ Pippin glanced around quickly. There was no way he could get to the tree without being seen. He couldn't go back without the switch or Da was sure to drag him back down here by the ear and maybe even whip him in front of everyone. Pippin pondered his fate. _Maybe Da will understand? Right. _He rolled his eyes skyward and took a deep breath. _I just may as well get it over with then_. He inched up to the tree trying hard to go unnoticed. Someone immediately called his name.

"Pippin! Pip, come here!"

It was his sister, Pervinca. She and Pimpernel were seated at the edge of the little brook dangling their feet in the cool water. Pippin wondered if he could just ignore her. He took the knife from his pocket, fingering its cool handle. He tried to appear nonchalant as he studied the hardwood branches that grew at the foot of the tree, attempting to locate one that would meet with his father's approval and yet spare him a bit of pain. He soon came to the conclusion that it couldn't be done. Grimacing, he pictured his bare bottom meeting up with the horrid thing and couldn't help flinching in anticipation. Cursing aloud, he decided to just cut one and hope it was all right and then run like the wind to get away from the curious looks of his siblings.

As Pippin bent down to carry out his plan he felt something sharp pelt him hard in the backside and jumped, yelping in surprise. He peered at his sisters and saw Pervinca laughing and preparing to chuck more acorns at him. He managed to duck the next round. Straightening up he scowled in her direction.

"Whatever are you doing over there, Pip? Come here!" Both girls were beckoning to him now.

"Umm, I canna come right now!" Pippin raised his voice only slightly in a vain attempt to avoid the attention of the farm hands enjoying a respite from the day's heat beneath another tree on the opposite side of the water. He turned back to his task. Another acorn flew, popping him hard on the ear this time. Pippin yelped and whirled on his tormentor.

"Oww! Vinca, stop it will ya?"

Annoyed beyond belief, Pippin rubbed at his ear while wondering if he could slip the switch down the leg of his britches to hide it. He selected a limb and sawed at it angrily trying to hurry before the girls figured out what he was up to. Just as he pulled it free Pippin discovered they had wandered over to see what he was doing. He spun around meeting their wide eyes with his own and took a step back nervously, hiding the switch behind him. It was too late.

"Oh, Pip." Pimpernel shook her head sadly and pulled her brother's arm out from behind him. The object of his embarrassment dangled from his hand. "Whatever did you do now? Da's going to whip you?"

"I'd say that much is fairly obvious," Pippin retorted dryly.

"Well, what happened? Tell us!" Pervinca demanded.

Pippin glanced uneasily up the little hill. "I canna talk about it now. I have to get back or Da will be comin' for me. I've already taken too long!"

"Of course. Go! Before you get into even more trouble," Pimpernel urged her little brother as she patted him gently on the back.

"I dinna think that's even possible," Pippin admitted sadly.

"Well, might as well be getting it over with Pip."

"That's easy for you to say, Vinca." Pippin scowled at his sister and then wasted no more time in heading back up the hill.

Continued in Chapter Two


	2. Chapter 2

**The Promise**

**Chapter Two**

Glancing anxiously over his shoulder Pippin saw all three of the farm hands chuckling, enjoying his discomfiture. Obviously they had figured out exactly what was going on. He didn't know they had witnessed his father's tirade earlier in the barn and had already surmised he'd be paying a visit to the willow tree at some point today. He reached the top and started to run, continuing to scowl over his shoulder. He was sorely tempted to hurl one of the elvish obscenities he and Merry had learned from Frodo at them, but figured he was already in enough trouble. Stepping up his pace and turning quickly he immediately crashed into his father, almost knocking him over and dropping the switch. Pippin gaped at him in surprise.

Paladin retrieved the switch from the ground and frowned at him. "I came to see what was taking so long, young sir! Trying to stretch it out a bit, were you?"

"No Da! Honestly, it's just that Pervinca and Pimpernel were asking me a lot of questions. I told them I had to get back."

Paladin glanced down the grassy knoll and spied his daughters and the others. Understanding dawning he was a bit dismayed that his son had suffered the indignity of an audience while he cut his switch.

"All right then." He turned his attention to the limb, inspecting it closely as he held out his hand for the knife. "Well, let me see." Paladin stripped the leaves off and tested the switch in the air. Its swishing noise caused Pippin to tremble in dread. "I'm glad to see you paid some mind to what I said. Let's go."

Paladin clamped a firm hand on his son's shoulder and steered him toward the hay barn and then finished smoothing out the switch with his knife. They reached their destination far too soon for Pippin's liking. Paladin set about clearing the area of onlookers. Pippin felt his face grow warm as he watched his father send the last of the farmhands out of the barn. Several of them glanced over at him with a sympathetic look as they departed. One snickered knowingly. Pippin shot him a contemptuous glare then drew his attention back to what his father was doing. Paladin had placed an empty grain sack over one of the bales of hay. He pointed there now and Pippin approached reluctantly. He couldn't help fixing his tear filled eyes on his father in a silent plea. Paladin shook his head sternly and pointed again.

"You know what is expected of you, son. Let's not draw this out any longer. Britches down and over the bales with you. Hurry it up now!"

Pippin had no choice but to obey. He slowly lowered his braces and then his britches and carefully leaned over the bale of hay, clutching the straw tightly in both hands. He scrunched his eyes closed and tensed. He felt the cool caress of air on his backside as his long shirt was pulled out of the way. Paladin placed a firm hand on his shoulder to hold him in place and braced his foot on a lower bale. He lifted the switch high above his head and brought it down smartly across the trembling bottom.

"OOOWWWWW!"

The abrupt howl of pain echoed off the barn walls accompanied by a tearful sob. Pippin felt like his backside had surely caught fire and he buried his head under his arm as the switching began in earnest. His father held him in place, big hand pressing ever harder into his back as his son increased his protest. The willow switch stung like a thousand angry hornets and Pippin wailed his anguish at the top of his lungs.

At last Paladin ceased the licking and snapped the limb in two. He hurled it into a corner before plucking his weeping son up off the bale of hay and settling him upon unsteady feet.

The front of Pippin's shirt was soaked and stained with tears and sweat. Bits of yellow straw clung to both the shirt and his hair. Pippin quivered as he swiped the sleeve several times across his runny nose and eyes, continuing to draw ragged hitching breaths while his father wrapped his arms around his shoulders and held him tightly. Pippin sobbed into his chest, shuddering violently for several minutes. Paladin stroked his boy's hair and the hand that had punished him so severely now patted his shoulder gently. He paused to wipe his own eyes with his sleeve before continuing to comfort his son.

"Shhh now lad, it's over and done with for sure. Settle down now. Well, and you've paid a very dear price once again for your mischief! Was it worth it?" He felt the head against his chest shake from side to side as Pippin erupted in a fresh torrent of tears.

"Here now. Easy does it boy, sshh." Paladin reached down to grab hold of the britches, still holding his son. He sat on the bales and pulled him close again as he drew them the rest of the way up, allowing the braces to hang loose at his sides. Paladin held his son patiently continuing to comfort the sobbing lad. Finally he held him out at arm's length and studied the tear-streaked face and swollen eyes. Pippin refused to look at him, choosing instead to drop his eyes to the barn floor.

"There now, boy. I know you're embarrassed! I was your age once too you know. And I know how it is to feel like you do right now, like the whole world is ending! Just because your old da had to tan your backside but good for you. And now you dinna want to look at me because of it. Am I right?" Paladin tipped his son's chin upward with one finger. Pippin flinched and jerked his head away, keeping his eyes averted. His father sighed heavily. "All right. Off to your room with you, then. Your mum and I will be coming in for a talk directly."

Pippin carefully made his way out of the barn, his breath still hitching. Feeling totally disgraced he rubbed at the seat of his pants as he shuffled slowly along, furtively glancing about in the hope no one saw him.

Eglantine watched the familiar stiff walk in sympathy as Pippin entered, head lowered. Without a word to anyone he headed straight to his room and closed the door softly. Eglantine ached for her boy. She looked up when Paladin opened the door and went immediately into his arms. He hugged her close for a moment, then released her and stepped back, seeking her eyes with his own.

"Well, it's done and over with."

"Aye."

"Did he go to his room like I told him?"

"Yes, Pad. He didna look up or say a word."

"You weren't expecting him to, were you now? He's ashamed and he's hurting. We'll leave him be for now and then go have our talk with him later."

Eglantine nodded and headed back into the kitchen wiping at her eyes.

The girls watched the exchange quietly and the Pearl spoke up.

"Supper's ready, Da."

Her father acknowledged her with a nod and joined the family at the table. The meal consumed in almost miserable silence ended quickly. No one seemed to have an appetite tonight. There was very little conversation as the kitchen was tidied. Paladin sat by the fireplace smoking his pipe and Eglantine joined him. They could hear quiet weeping emanating from Pippin's room. Eglantine stared at the door in dismay and sighed. She leaned her head back and began to rock in her chair saying nothing.

"I'm not hard hearted, Tina." Paladin finally spoke. It breaks my heart to have to punish one of my children so harshly, you know."

"I know, Pad."

"But 'tis a parent's lot in life. He had to have a good lesson. He brought it on himself."

Eglantine raised her head to look at her husband. "Are you tryin' to convince me or yerself, Pad? I know it's a parent's obligation. We were in agreement. I just hate to see him in pain and bringing this on himself with his foolishness. Oh, I do wish he'd learn to practice a bit more sense in his behavior. The boy just has an over developed sense of mischief--"

"And an under developed sense of self preservation!" Paladin began to smile. "Aye, that he does. Thank goodness our lasses aren't like that!"

"Well, you know they have done their share of mischief too!"

"Yes, but nothing quite like the heights our son carries it to."

"That's true. Well, when did you want to be talking to him? I'd like to put this whole day to rest."

"All right then. Let's see it done." Paladin rose and beckoned to her. She took his hand.

The knock was soft and the door swung open slowly. Pippin peeked out from beneath the blanket. Spying his parents he frowned and pulled the cover over his head.

"I dinna want to talk about it." The muffled voice was angry.

Paladin looked at his wife and then shook his head. He sank into a chair. Eglantine sat on the side of the bed and began to softly stroke her son's hair.

"Come now, my lad. We have to talk about it."

"No."

"Yes!" Eglantine pulled the blanket away from Pippin's face. He immediately turned away.

"I said I dinna want to talk about it Mum! And you canna make me."

"Well then my boy, you willna be leaving this room until we do." Paladin rose. "Come, Tina. Let him be for now."

Eglantine ran her hand through the curls one more time before rising and frowned when Pippin jerked away from her. She followed Paladin from the room without another word.

"Oh, Pad." She started to cry and her husband embraced her gently.

"He'll be all right Tina. He's hurting now, in more ways than one. He's embarrassed, and his pride is injured just as much as his behind. We'll talk to him in the morning."

"I want to put some salve on those welts. I'll try again before bed I suppose." Eglantine sank down in her chair by the fireplace.

"I dinna think he'll let you do that my dear. He's feeling very stubborn right now, that's pretty plain."

"Oh, he'll let me all right! I'll not be taking no for an answer or I'll be reminding him who's the mum here and who'll be having the last say."

"Ah, there's my lass. Back to yer old self now I see! Whew, that's a relief. You were getting far too somber for me there for a bit."

"Pad, if you dinna hush up…" Eglantine couldn't resist a giggle at the grin on her husband's face.

Pippin glowered to himself from under the blankets, greatly annoyed at the sound of laughter coming from the sitting room. "Well, I'm glad to see they've gotten over this so very quickly! I'm going to be feeling it for a week or more." He reached back and gingerly touched one of the tender welts on his leg.

"That was the flat out _worst _licking of my entire life! I dinna think I deserved that much punishment just for sneaking out." He sniffed pitifully. "Well, there was the other stuff too, but still…" Pippin climbed out of bed very carefully and paced restlessly about the room. "And now I canna leave my room until I _talk _about it? We'll see about that! I can be just as stubborn as _he_ is." Pippin scowled as he stood gazing out the window. It was dark now. His stomach rumbled reminding him he hadn't eaten since afternoon. "I wonder if that means I willna get anything to eat until then either?" He contemplated that disturbing thought but somehow didn't think his mum would be allowing him to starve. Now, Da on the other hand…Pippin shook himself out of his dim reverie and turned as he heard a knock upon the door.

"Go away," he muttered crossly.

The door opened and his mother stood in the doorway with a tray on her hip and a frown on her face.

"Now young sir, you will _not _be speaking to me in that tone!" She set the tray upon the chest and turned to face her son. Her voice softened. "I know you're hurting my lad. But that still doesna give you leave to be rude to me or your father."

Eglantine sat on the bed and beckoned to him. Pippin crossed the room reluctantly. She placed her hands on either shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Now, would you care to be saying you're sorry to your mum?"

Pippin dropped his eyes. "I'm sorry Mum."

Eglantine tilted his chin upward. "All right, that's over with. I've brought you some supper--"

"I'm not hungry."

His mother frowned. "I'll not be playing this game of stubbornness with you, Peregrin!" She reached into her pocket. "I've brought some salve for your sore little behind--"

Pippin backed up in horror. "No Mum! You canna be doin' that. I, I, I don't need it!"

Eglantine smiled. "I'm not believing that Pippin. And you will be allowing me to put some on you, like it or not."

"Mummm…"

"Come my little love." She patted the bed beside her. "It'll not be the first time I've seen your backside and isn't that the truth!"

Pippin felt his face flush hotly. "Aye, but paddling it and rubbing stuff on it are two different things Mum!"

"How so?"

"I can do it myself. Give me the salve and I'll--" Pippin grimaced as his mother shook her head.

"No, my lad." She pointed to the bed. "Up there with you this minute and pull that shirt up. I can see you already took your britches off."

Pippin sighed deeply and did as he was told. "I dinna think I'll be able to stand them on for at least a week."

"Oh, now my dear. Maybe a day or so. You'll get healed up fine as long as you listen to me." Eglantine began to gently smear the salve on the reddened bottom and legs, wincing at the extent of the licking Paladin had given him. She sighed.

Pippin hissed. "Oww! Mum, be careful, will ya? That hurts!"

"I know it does. Believe me, I really do know!" She chuckled softly.

"I fail to see anything funny in this."

"Oh, my little love. I was just thinking about a time when I was punished as you were. So you see, I do know how much it hurts. So does your da."

Pippin twisted around to stare at his mother, his eyes wide. "_You_ got a switchin' Mum? Really?"

"Sure I did. Your da and I both. So it's nothing we take lightly, you see." Eglantine continued talking softly as she applied the cooling salve to his legs and bottom.

"Hmph. I'd think you wouldna want to do it to me then."

Eglantine gave him a light swat on his seat.

"Oww!" Pippin turned over. "What'd you do that for?"

"For being so cheeky, you young pup! Let me get this done and quit with the smart remarks. Then I'll be telling you a little story whilst you eat your supper."

"I dinna want to hear a story. I want to be left alone."

"Aye, you want to be let be so you can pout and sulk. Well, I'm not allowing you to do that, my lad! While you're busy feeling sorry for yourself you can just be hearing about another time and place, and then maybe you'll see--"

Pippin groaned. "There's gonna be a _moral _to this story, am I right?"

"Aye! And a moral is just what I think you're needing to hear, so you can see for yourself that you are not the only young hobbit who ever got a severe comeuppance for his trouble, and his folks' reasoning behind it."

"Really, Mum. I don't need—oww!" Pippin twisted around once more. "I don't think we should be talking while you're doing this," he said stiffly.

"Why Peregrin, I've had plenty of practice at this sort of thing you know! What with four young'uns and plenty of punished bottoms along the way, and most of them yours, I might be adding! Now, do hush up my love and we'll be done all the sooner."

Pippin sighed heavily and lay still obediently. There were some things he just didn't argue about with his mother. _Because I'd never win!_

"Now then." Eglantine finished her task and pulled the blanket up over her son.

Pippin reached up and pulled the pillow down tightly under his head, scrunching up his eyes in relief. The salve did help but he was loath to admit it.

"Well, and what about your supper? You're looking like you're about to fall asleep."

"No, but it just feels good to lie here for a moment."

His mother smiled. "Ah. So the salve is helping." She nodded her head knowingly.

Pippin struggled to sit up, his indignation firmly in place. "No! I'm just tired out, that's all!"

"Oh, I see. All that wailing took a great deal out of you now didn't it?"

Pippin scowled. "I canna see why you're being so mean. It's really not very funny you know, to have a backside this sore."

"Sure, and I wouldna know a thing about that, right?"

Pippin knew this was not an argument he was going to win. He sighed and settled himself as comfortably as he could on the bed. His mother put the tray beside him and smiled, stroking his curls for a moment and plumping a pillow behind him. Eglantine watched as her son dug into his food. Nothing kept that boy down for long. She cleared her throat and thought for a moment before settling back to begin her tale.

TBC


End file.
